1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to containers for holding food or beverage within which there is also included a heat exchange unit having an outer surface which contacts the food or beverage and which when activated alters the temperature of the food or beverage. More specifically, it relates to such devices wherein the container is constructed from non-metallic material such as glass, plastic or paper products having a waterproof interior.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been desirable to provide a simple, effective and safe device which may be housed within a container such as a food or beverage container for the purpose of altering the temperature of the food or beverage on demand.
In many instances such as when one is in locations where ice or refrigeration are not readily available such as camping, at the beach, boating, fishing or the like, it is desirable to have beverages which can be cooled before consumption. In the past, it has been necessary that the individual take ice chests or the like which contain ice and the containers for the beverages so that they can be consumed in the manner desired. The utilization of such ice chests is cumbersome, takes up a substantial amount of space and lasts for only a very limited time after which the ice must be replaced. While in use it is also necessary that the water resulting from the melted ice be drained from the ice chest from time to time.
There are many instances such as camping, boating, flying in an airplane or the like when it is desirable that a food or beverage be warmed or heated prior to consumption. In many instances such is not possible because there is no way in which a heat generating device such as a stove, electrical coil or the like is available to accomplish the heating of the food or beverage. Under such circumstances, the food or beverage although more palatable when heated would nonetheless have to be consumed in an ambient temperature stage.
In the prior art there are numerous instances of attempts to provide a container housing a food or beverage and also housing therein a heat exchange unit which when activated would alter the temperature of the food or beverage contained therein. Examples of such devices for chilling food or beverages are illustrated in prior art U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,460,765; 3,373,581; 3,636,726; 3,726,106; 4,584,848; 4,566,838; 4,784,678; 5,214,933; 5,285,812; 5,325,680; 5,331,817; 5,655,384; 5,606,866 and 5,655,384. A container being utilized for heating a food or beverage contained therein is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,022.
In all of the prior art devices as illustrated above, the container for housing the food or beverage has been constructed of metal and the heat exchange unit for altering the temperature of the food or beverage has also been constructed or metal with the heat exchange unit affixed to the outer container by way of crimping, welding, brazing or the like.
There are many instances at the present time where food or beverage is packaged in non-metallic containers such as those constructed from plastic or glass or paper products with a waterproof interior. Applicant, however, is unaware of any prior art non-metallic outer container for food or beverage which includes as a part thereof a heat exchange unit which when activated alters the temperature of the food or beverage contained in the non-metallic container.